In the process of electrophotographic printing, a charge-retentive surface, also known as a photoreceptor, is charged to a substantially uniform potential, so as to sensitize the surface of the photoreceptor. The charged portion of the photoconductive surface is exposed to a light image of an original document being reproduced, or else a scanned laser image created by the action of digital image data acting on a laser source. The scanning or exposing step records an electrostatic latent image on the photoreceptor corresponding to the informational areas in the document to be printed or copied. After the latent image is recorded on the photoreceptor, the latent image is developed by causing toner particles to adhere electrostatically to the charged areas forming the latent image. This developed image on the photoreceptor is subsequently transferred to a sheet on which the desired image is to be printed. Finally, the toner on the sheet is heated to permanently fuse the toner image to the sheet.
The approach utilized for multicolor electrophotographic printing is substantially identical to the process described above. However, rather than forming a single latent image on the photoconductive surface in order to reproduce an original document, as in the case of black and white printing, multiple latent images corresponding to color separations are sequentially recorded on the photoconductive surface. Each single color electrostatic latent image is developed with toner of a color corresponding thereto and the process is repeated for differently colored images with the respective toner of corresponding color. Thereafter, each single color toner image can be transferred to the copy sheet in superimposed registration with the prior toner image, creating a multi-layered toner image on the copy sheet. Finally, this multi-layered toner image is permanently affixed to the copy sheet in substantially conventional manner to form a finished copy.
With the increase in use and flexibility of printing machines, especially color printing machines which print with two or more different colored toners, it has become increasingly important to monitor the toner development process so that increased print quality, stability and control requirements can be met and maintained. For example, it is very important for each component color of a multi-color image to be stably formed at the correct toner density because any deviation from the correct toner density may be visible in the final composite image. Additionally, deviations from desired toner densities may also cause visible defects in mono-color images, particularly when such images are half-tone images. Therefore, many methods have been developed to monitor the toner development process to detect present or prevent future image quality problems.
For example, it is known to monitor the developed mass per unit area (DMA) for a toner development process by using densitometers such as infrared densitometers (IRDs) to measure the mass of a toner process control patch formed on an imaging member. IRDs measure total developed mass (i.e., on the imaging member), which is a function of developability and electrostatics. Electrostatic voltages are measured using a sensor such as an ElectroStatic Voltmeter (ESV). Developability is a measure of the amount of development (toner mass/area) that takes place under a given set of electrostatic conditions. The developability is usually a function of the toner concentration in the developer housing as well as other toner state parameters, such as adhesion. Toner concentration (TC) is measured by directly measuring the percentage of toner in the developer housing (which, as is well known, contains toner and carrier particles).
As indicated above, the development process is typically monitored (and thereby controlled) by measuring the mass of a toner process control patch and by measuring TC in the developer housing. However, the relationship between TC and developability is affected by other variables, such as ambient temperature, humidity and the age of the toner.